Stay Alive
by slstmaraudersjple
Summary: She was supposed to be alive. Stupid girl. She was supposed to smile that stupid smile of hers, cheer him on, and cry for him when he was hurt. Too bad she was dead now.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will.

Summary: She was supposed to be alive. Stupid girl. She was supposed to smile that stupid smile of hers, cheer him on, and cry for him when he was hurt. Too bad she was dead now.

Stay Alive

By: slstmaraudersjple

He stood outside the gates of Konoha, a grim expression on his face.

Finally.

_Finally._

He had completed his goal…

To kill his brother.

Of course, he had also killed Orochimaru.

Heck, the snake sannin tried to put a move on him! Of course he had to go!

-

-

-

He stepped inside the gates of Konoha, and almost immediately, spotted someone blond.

"Naruto?" He asked.

The blond turned around, and Sasuke saw that he was wearing the Hokage robes, his Hokage hat at the side of his face.

"T-T-T-Teme!?" The kyuubi container gasped.

"I see you're Hokage now. So where's everyone?" He asked, trying to keep his voice emotionless.

There was a sudden silence, and Naruto seemed to be fighting back tears.

"S-S-Sasuke… don't you know?" He finally managed.

"Know what?" The Uchiha asked.

"Know what happened you your team while you were gone?" A voice cut in smoothly.

Both former teammates turned to face Hyuuga Neji, with Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"No." He replied.

Ino suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto Shikamaru, who clumsily tried to comfort her.

Hinata burst into silent tears and buried her face into Naruto's shirt, while he hugged her, whispering soothing words to her.

Tenten's eyes turned watery, and she grabbed onto Neji, who pulled her into a hug, his fingers running through her hair.

The Uchiha felt his blood run cold, and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Sasuke… come here." Naruto finally managed, after leaving Hinata with the rest of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai.

Sasuke said nothing, and followed the Hokage.

-

-

-

They had arrived in a graveyard.

"Naruto. What's going on? What happened?" Sasuke found his voice.

The kyuubi container said nothing as he stood in front of a grave between two sakura trees.

What Sasuke saw made his blood turn cold.

_Haruno Sakura, 17_

_Born March 28_

_Died July 23_

_ANBU Captain_

_Medic Nin_

_Member of Team 7_

_KIA_

"Naruto… what's this?" Sasuke asked.

"I sent her on that mission." Naruto whispered, tears falling as he took off his Hokage hat.

"What mission?" Sasuke asked, the uneasy feeling in his stomach sinking even deeper.

"To kill Uchiha Itachi." Naruto whispered, tears dripping onto the grave.

-

-

-

"_Ne, Hokage, I beg you! It may be our only chance… our only chance we have of bringing Sasuke back!" Seventeen-year-old Haruno Sakura begged Naruto._

_  
The Hokage's eyes softened immediately._

"_But, Sakura-chan… doesn't Sasuke want to kill Itachi himself?" He asked._

"_Yes, but he isn't strong enough. Why hasn't he killed Itachi already, huh?" She asked, determination set in her eyes._

"… _if it means that much to you, Sakura-chan, I'll let you go." Naruto finally said, knowing that Sakura could possibly die._

"_Ne, Naruto-kun, arigato, arigato! Arigato!" She squealed, jumping on him and engulfing him in a large hug._

"_But you promise to return safely!" He said, returning the hug._

"_I promise, I promise! After all, I want to see Sasuke-kun gawk at the strength of the two of us together!" She smiled._

_--- Two Months Later ---_

"_The body of Haruno Sakura was found near the former Akatsuki headquarters. According to our medic nins, she was placed in the spell of the Mangekyo Sharingan and probably killed by a cut to the throat. She put up a good fight, though, dispelling the Sharingan twice before falling for it a third time." The ANBU retrieval team said._

_Naruto felt his world turn dark._

_  
She promised to return! _

_  
She did!_

_She did!_

_Now… she was dead._

_He dismissed the ANBU team and then knelt down, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, crying for the loss of his other teammate. _

_  
Now it was only him and Kakashi._

_And Sasuke, who probably didn't even care._

-

-

-

Sasuke was emotionally crushed.

Naruto had killed her!

He sent her on a suicide mission, and killed her!

"Why…" He whispered.

"Why did you even let her go, you idiot! You're an idiotic Hokage, you know! How you were even chosen is beyond me!" He growled, punching him squarely in the jaw.

Naruto fell to his knees, and remained in the position.

"She wanted to bring you back." The Hokage finally whispered.

-

-

-

Stupid girl.

_I love you._

She was supposed to be alive.

Stupid girl.

_I love you so much._

She was supposed to smile that stupid smile of hers…

_Smile for me._

Cheer him on…

_Smile for me only._

And cry when he was hurt.

_I love you so much it hurts._

Too bad she was dead now.

* * *

A/N: The end. And thank you to all those who reviewed my other fanfictions!!! –bows- I am very honored! 


End file.
